The last 20 years have seen growing interest and investment in wine worldwide. With this has come a growing expectation of quality. Unfortunately, like other products, wine can fall victim to external influences that render it defective, e.g., poor production practices, inappropriate storage conditions, etc. Wine is also very complex and tastes differ greatly between individuals, making predicting an enjoyable drinking experience difficult without knowledge of the exact flavors of the wine inside a bottle to be purchased.